Harmony Denied Again
by The.Girl.In.Black
Summary: Post war. Harry and Hermione have always had things in common. now Harry talks to her to see if she also feels what he feels deep down in his secret self. HP/GW HG/RW implied HP/HG.


Hey there. This may or may not be taken as a companion piece to Harmony Denied. Its post war so they are already settled in their lives. Its basically just Harry and Hermione talking. Hope you like it.

_Ana._

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER:<p>

**Harry?**

**Yes, Ana?**

**Do i own you?**

**Are you mad?**

**Umm ... yeah.**

***sighs* No you don't own me.**

See? There is your proof. I don't own him. much to my dismay. On to the story.

* * *

><p>"Harry?"<p>

Hmmm."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Look at me with that gaze."

"What gaze?"

"The gaze that says that you are being thoughtful."

"I _am_ being thoughtful."

"So I surmised."

"Time has run fast, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"And yet not fast enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, time doesn't heal, Hermione."

"Some wounds go too deep to be healed."

"There are times when I think that surviving isn't such a blessing after all."

"Why, Harry?"

"Are you happy to have survived?"

"Yes."

"You can't lie to me."

"I can and have, Harry." She smiled.

"Not now. You are lying now."

"You regret surviving?"

"Should I lie too?"

"_Harry_!"

"Yes. Sometimes I do."

"But why?"

"You are happy, Mione?"

"Don't you know?"

"I want you to say it."

"Yes, I'm happy."

"Me too."

"Then why would you regret—?"

"Because surviving isn't what I wanted."

"You wanted to die?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, I wanted to_ live."_

"So did I." she sighed.

"I thought you were happy."

"Happy, yes. Living like I wished I could have, no."

"So you do regret."

"No. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"No other way?" He stared at her.

"What other way there is?"

"That is something to think about, isn't it?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You. Me. Life."

"Paints a good picture."

"A happy picture."

"But we are together."

"Are we, Mione?"

"I love Ron."

"I do too." He smiled affectionately.

"You love Ginevra?"

"You doubt it?"

"Sometimes the way you look at her like. . ."

"Like what?"

"Like she is a stranger. Like you don't recognize her." She frowned.

"She is most patient."

"_And_ she loves you."

"I love her too."

"But not enough."

"Do you love Ron?"

"Of _course_." She looked slightly affronted.

"Do you love him enough?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"They really love us, you know. With all their beings."

"I would die to protect them." There it was the fierce gleam in his eyes.

"You did. Several times." She reminded him wearily.

"But I would kill to protect you."

"Time has run fast.'

"Funny how some memories never leave."

"Remember the Polyjuice Potion fiasco?" Her eyes glinted.

"And you petrified."

"And my punching Draco."

"I always loved that memory." He grinned boyishly.

"He deserved it." She said nonchalantly.

"So he confesses now."

"He's become a good friend."

"Sometimes I think we sort too soon."

"We all have our quirks." She said consolingly.

"Why'd we ever push him away?"

"Because he would never allowed to be pulled in."

"I wish… I was in Slytherin."

"That wouldn't have solved anything." She caught on with his train of thought.

"They would have hated me."

"No, they wouldn't have. They could never hate you."

"And you?"

"Ever since I have met you I can't remember a moment when i hated you." She smiled an indulgent smile.

"You punch pretty hard." He said after a moment.

"So Draco likes to tell me." She smirked.

"You slapped my hand when we were using the Time Turner in our 3rd year. It _stung_." He looked at her accusingly.

She laughed. "Poor boy" she took his hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Remember when we visited my parent's grave?"

"When we met Nagini." She nodded.

"When we were disguised as an old married couple." He shook his head at her mention of the snake.

"And it was Christmas."

"I never forgot that moment." There was a small smile that looked more sad than happy.

"You are still so innocent."

"And you are still so clever." He teased.

She regarded him with steady gaze. "where did we go wrong, Harry?"

"I can't put my finger on it."

"Maybe Draco would understand." She mused to herself.

He looked at her with affection. "Draco doesn't know anything."

"He's been our friend for 8 years now. And he's been our enemy longer. Sure he understands."

"Nobody knows this Mione."

"Ron and Ginny do."

"I don't deserve them." He hung his head.

"No. _we_ don't deserve you."

"I'm overartaed."

"You are one of the handful of people for whom I would kill or be killed."

"You would stop SPEW fro me?"He teased again.

"That's be hard." She teased back.

He laughed.

"When will they be back?" He asked her.

"Soon. That is if Dudley doesn't offer food. _Then_ Ron will definitely stay."

"And Ginny will be obsessed with his "Muggle contraptions"."

"He's doing good as a professional boxer." She said conversationally.

"Yeah, he told me last week that Uncle Vernon was not very happy about our friendliness."

"Poor man, what with you aunt gone, he must be really alone."

Harry's jaw tightened. "I'm just happy that Dudley isn't following in their footsteps."

Silence.

"You are still not satisfied with life." She observed.

"I'm an ungrateful man." He smirked.

"No you are not. You have never been."

"Something is missing."

"Like in there, there is an empty hole which nothing can fill."

"Yes."

"You are not alone, Harry."

He looked into her brown eyes when the main door burst open.

"Harry, what we brought along, a ferret!" Ron announced.

"_The_ ferret, Weasel." Draco said scathingly filing in after him. He nodded to the others. "Harry, Hermione."

"Harry, look what Dudley gave me!" Ginny came in with shining brown eyes. Harry smiled and took her in his arms. She placed the wooded box in her hand on the table carefully and then pulled open the lid. Music filled the room and a small couple danced on the crystal surface of the box.

Draco grabbed Hermione hand and started dancing elegantly while she smiled and Ron stood agape at his speed. Harry gave Ginny a few spins and then handed her to Ron who was slowly becoming red around the ears.

She smiled and then pulled her brother. "Where is Teddy, Ginny?"

Harry asked her.

"At Dudley's."

"I'll collect him."

He gave them another look before stepping out. Hermione and Ron were dancing now. Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder and he was smiling vaguely.

Ginny was laughing with Draco who tried to dip her but she somehow messed it.

Sure there was a hole somewhere but near such completeness it did not matter. He thought before apparating he saw two pairs of brown eyes look at him and then he was at Dudley's apartment.

"Daddy!" his little son came running out of nowhere and bumped into his legs. Harry picked him up and flung him into the air. Teddy giggled madly. Harry looked around. Dudley stood by the doorstep, a barely concealed smile on his lips.

"Hello, cousin."

"Hi, Big D. how are you doing?"

"Never been better."

"Thanks for the music box. She is ecstatic."

Dudley laughed. "So I noticed. It was just something I had lying around."

"Daddy, lets go." Teddy twisted in his arms.

"Okay, say goodbye to Uncle D first."

Teddy quickly waved his hand. "Bye. Next time, Uncle D?"

"Yes, little guy. Next time" Dudley looked amused.

Harry looked between them. "Is there something you both need to tell me?"

"No!" they said in unison.

Harry chuckled. "Okay then. See you later, Dudley."

And he apparated back to his haven where his family was.

Where his heart was.

* * *

><p><em>was it stupid? was it vague? was it too short? <em>

_too snappy? was it too bad?_

_tell me tell me tell me_

_review_

_plz_

_:)  
><em>


End file.
